


as long as you come home

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Protective Tsukishima, Rimming, but more sap than porn, sorry - Freeform, they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Tsukishima wasn't afraid to admit he got scared, everyone did. He just didn't think he'd ever come this close to experiencing his greatest fear, waiting for Kuroo to come home hours after he should've been back.





	as long as you come home

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo, alright I did kintober last year in much the same fashion (one fic a week or so), and hopefully I can do it again? I already have 3 done so I'm almost there! This one is by far my favorite of the bunch though, because I'm a sucker for sappy kurotsuki, so I wanted to post it first! I hope you enjoy, I really enjoyed writing this <3 
> 
> Also thanks to [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves) for reading this over!

It's late, it's storming outside, Kuroo should've been home hours ago, and Tsukishima is definitely not worried. 

It's what he tells himself as he paces the floor of their shared apartment, wrapped up in one of Kuroo's old hoodies from high school, one he's grown out of in his quest to be "as ripped as Bokuto," like such a thing is even possible.

Just the memory makes him smile as the scent of his boyfriend envelops him, subtle and sweet, almost faded because of Tsukishima's own.

His  _not_ -worry grows stronger.

Another lightning strike illuminates the sky from where Tsukishima left the window open, and he flinches. A bad sign. The rain is usually his favorite kind of weather, soothing, cleansing. Now each trickle, every hit against the window pane makes him bite his nails further down to the nub.

He regrets not getting the phone number of Kuroo's friend, some guy from his chem class who invited Kuroo out for drinks. It's not an uncommon scenario.

Kuroo is a popular guy, and despite his usual preference to stay home and drown in blankets along with Tsukishima, he values his social connections. Plus, apparently this guy takes good notes.

He'd promised to be back before midnight, before their ritual snacking time. Tsukishima was going to make s’mores.

Yet, Kuroo had not kept his promise.

Tsukishima never minds when Kuroo goes out; Kuroo never fails to come home to him, on time, or with notice.

It's what makes tonight extra concerning.

Tsukishima isn't dramatic. He prefers the rational side of things, but well...even he's seen those soap operas. The ones where the fretting spouse waits and waits, only for the police to show up instead of their significant other, only to reveal--

_No_.

Absolutely not.

Tsukishima flops onto the giant beanbag Kuroo impulse bought a few weeks back, ignoring the pain of his stomach and the restlessness in his limbs. It doesn't help, because it smells like Kuroo too.

It's been over an hour.

Tsukishima called him once already, and texted twice, because usually more wouldn't be necessary. This is not like Kuroo, and again Tsukishima wishes he could do  _something_. He doesn't even know what bar Kuroo is at, and in retrospect, that was probably also a mistake.

Maybe Kuroo just got drunk, had a little too much fun. It's not impossible to think he might've crashed at a friend's, unable to remember to let Tsukishima know.

If such is the case, Tsukishima will see him in the morning, apologetic and panicked, with a lovestruck expression too powerful for the blond to not forgive.

But Tsukishima doesn't know if he can survive til the morning, he's barely lasted an hour.

If he just knew Kuroo was alright, it would be enough.

Twenty more minutes pass, and Tsukishima's nails have started to hurt, but his stomach is too up in knots for him to stress eat. Is he being ridiculous?

Maybe.

Kuroo will come home and have a field day with this, surely. " _You worry too much baby_ ," he'll say, and Tsukishima will ignore him for a few minutes until he can't harness the strength anymore.

He hopes. He hopes and hopes and hopes some more, lying in a ball and staring at his cellphone, checking the ringer every five minutes.

When there's finally a knock at the door, all the lead in Tsukishima's legs lightens and suddenly he's a teleporter, or an olympian, with how fast he is at the doorstep and throwing it open.

His heart stopped somewhere in that millisecond, and his lungs join in on the fun, as his mouth opens the door with one choked, simple name. "Tetsu, where have you--"

It's only somewhat relief which makes his words die. After all, it is Kuroo, not the police, or some other poor soul tasked with giving him bad news. It's Kuroo.

Tsukishima's shoulders slump, shaking.

It's surprise which hits Tsukishima alongside relief, and the initial anger and panic he feels dissolves away when he sees the state of his boyfriend. He doesn't look like someone who deserves to be yelled at; he doesn't look sheepish or relaxed.

No, Kuroo looks so sad the way he is now, shaking like he's experiencing an earthquake right on their cheesy doormat, completely drenched and teeth chattering to levels which make Tsukishima's ears hurt.

Frowns don't suit Kuroo, Tsukishima realizes. Neither does guilt, or the pained relief of finally making it home. Tsukishima's heart hurts for him.

Kuroo is alive though. Alive.

It kicks Tsukishima into gear.

"Are you okay?!" Tsukishima asks, stupidly, voice trembling with something so unlike him, he might gag later. It's not about him right now though.

He doesn't let his boyfriend answer.

He pulls Kuroo in, slamming the door shut to keep out the cold, and fuck the neighbors if they think it's too loud. Tsukishima cares about absolutely nothing else except Kuroo. He doesn't even know what to do first, so he does everything.

He turns on the heater, cranking it up to insane levels as he fishes for towels in the nearby cupboards, draping one over Kuroo's shoulders and getting another for his hair.

Kuroo had barely recovered from an illness, Tsukishima couldn't let him fall back into one, but  _god his skin is so cold._

Okay, new plan.

He takes Kuroo's thick sport jacket and his jeans off in record time, too fast for Kuroo to make a dirty joke about it. Not that he can, his teeth are still clacking while Tsukishima fishes him new sweatpants and a t-shirt.

The old clothes are sopping wet, and Tsukishima has so many questions as he takes them to the hamper, feeling how heavy they sit in his hands. Freezing.

Again, Tsukishima wonders if there might've been something he could've done to prevent this, despite knowing close to nothing.

What he does know is he's ready to push someone into the Arctic Ocean for this; it's the only just equivalent for how his boyfriend is shivering in the middle of their living room.

When Tsukishima walks back in, Kuroo spots him, and Tsukishima hates the guilt in his eyes. At least he's got his new clothes on. "Kei, Kei I'm so sorr--"

Tsukishima crashes into him and they fall onto the monstrous beanbag, and Tsukishima is thankful he was unsuccessful in talking Kuroo out of it. He almost feels guilty for how Kuroo chokes, but Tsukishima can't help it.

Kuroo is never this cold. He's usually unbelievably, unbearably warm. Enough to be Tsukishima's personal heater during the winter, enough to make Tsukishima wake up sometimes because he's _too_ warm, having fallen asleep pressed up against him.

Kuroo's skin should  _not_  be so chilled to the touch, and Tsukishima is desperate to return him to normal. Even if he has to throw his pride away to do so, it's fine. His worry has taken him out of his right mind, and he rubs his face in Kuroo's neck, squeezes him tighter, and only somewhat lets up when Kuroo starts to reciprocate in full.

Ah, it's Tsukishima's favorite. Kuroo's strong hands wrap around him easily, but they seem even more desperate than usual. This time Tsukishima is the warm one, like fire spreading to Kuroo's fingertips.

Better.

He doesn't have to say how scared he was, how concerned, he's sure Kuroo can feel it in the way Tsukishima clings and breathes. The embrace tightens, close enough to be otherwise suffocating, like when Kuroo is joking around.

_"Don't leave meeee_ ," he'll whine, on the off chance they don't have the same day off from work or school. Tsukishima would roll his eyes and push him off, because Kuroo is all for theatrics.

This is not one of those times.

Kuroo's nose bumps into Tsukishima's cheek, pressing, and Tsukishima lets him leave a few featherlight kisses there before he finds his voice. Kuroo is a little warmer now, and that security helps. "Where were you?" 

It's one of about a million more questions he has in his head, but it's the best place to start.

"I-I thought your friend was giving you a ride?" Tsukishima continues, because in his defense, he's not good at comprehending these kinds of things. Plans and schedules are weirdly set in stone for him, there's no room for flexibility where time commitments are concerned. When something deviates, it stresses him out, even when he's not involved.

But c'mon, this is his  _boyfriend_. Tsukishima can act as annoyed as he wants with Kuroo sometimes, can blush and act like he's reasonable enough to see logic in any situation. It's simply not true.

If Kuroo is involved, Tsukishima is involved. That's how it is, because Tsukishima loves this fool more than anything and the prospect of Kuroo one day not being around only makes Tsukishima want to sink into the ground or maybe fight Satan himself to give Kuroo back to him (they'd had this discussion before, pillow talk you know? neither of them are getting into heaven).

Kuroo can totally sense his agitation, he doesn't pause to tease or prod or calm him. He answers; Tsukishima deserves it. Kuroo sighs loudly, pulling away from Tsukishima, his hands already rubbing soothing circles onto his back. "He bailed on me. I was supposed to meet him at the bar next to that sushi place you like? But I was running late, and by the time I got there he'd already found some girl he liked and...yeah. They ended up bar-hopping for a bit, I stayed put. Some of my other friends were there so I didn't mind."

Kuroo winces then, maybe because he can feel the beginnings of anger seething under Tsukishima's skin, and because it's the next part which he undoubtedly knows will make his blond livid beyond all possible belief.

"Then  _what_?" Tsukishima asks. It's the most relaxed tone he can manage, and it's not good at all.

Kuroo's expression turns into annoyance, and it makes sense. Kuroo's a nice guy, but he's not  _that_  nice. He dates Tsukishima for a reason. Salt soulmates. "Anyways, he said he'd still come pick me up after he'd gotten her number or whatever but, he never showed. I must've waited under the bar awning for thirty minutes, but he let all my calls go to voicemail. My friends had left already, I was alone."

Shit out of luck.

Tsukishima will kill this guy. It's not a cute hyperbole or empty promise, he's going to do it. It's not gonna be gentle, or swift, or merciful either.

In fact, Tsukishima is already getting up, like he's going to go find this guy right then, but Kuroo is dragging him back down just as fast. Damn, he knows Tsukishima a bit too well.

"Kei, Kei  _no_ ," Kuroo warns, wrapping his arms around the blond's trembling frame. He knows he's being a little ridiculous. He barely knows this guy's name, much less where he lives or where to find him. But he's upset, he's more than upset. He's on a warpath.

From the bar Kuroo is talking about, it's a good mile and a half  _at least_  back to their apartment. It's pouring outside, college kids aren't the best drivers either....

A number of things could've happened, and Tsukishima won't entertain them in his head.

The frustration drenches his tone as he turns to face Kuroo, glare colder than the rain. "He made you walk home in the worst storm ever and you're telling me to  _forget_  about it? No, what's his name?"

Number. Work. Whatever.

In reality, Tsukishima is not a fighter. But he'll be damned if he doesn't at least cuss this guy out.

"I-in his defense, I made the call to walk home," Kuroo tries, weakly. Ha. Maybe Kuroo _is_ too nice, that or he's being selfish. Having Tsukishima end up in prison isn't ideal for either of them.

"Yeah, because he ditched you," Tsukishima replies, and he doesn't mean to make Kuroo flinch, he really doesn't. This isn't his boyfriend's fault, but god. "You wouldn't need to walk home if he'd just picked you up and...and..."

_And brought you to me, brought you home._

He can dump the body in the lake nearby. He and Kuroo hike there often, it's very romantic.

Tsukishima's fists are clenched in the fabric of Kuroo's shirt, and as much as he does want his revenge...it's late, and this is where Kuroo needs him to be.

His boyfriend isn't shivering anymore, which is a good sign, and Tsukishima allows himself to settle into his hold, feeling Kuroo sigh before he speaks. "I didn't want to worry you, but I guess I ended up doing that anyways. I just wanted to get home faster, I knew you were waiting, and after being blown off I...I missed you."

And Tsukishima missed him too, painfully so, too much to let himself admit. But the fear of losing Kuroo loosens him up regardless, and he tilts his head up, stealing a kiss from Kuroo's lips.

Yes, he seriously doesn't know what he'd do without those, and it's horrible.

"Why didn't you call me?" he finds himself asking, in an effort to keep all those emotions bottled away. He's sure they carry through in his tone anyways, but oh well.

"After trying to get ahold of him for so long...my phone kinda died," Kuroo says, and for the first time that night he smiles, sheepish in a way which makes Tsukishima want to kiss him again. "And okay, I know you always nag me for forgetting to charge it, I'll be better."

_Uh-huh_ , Tsukishima thinks, what a load of crap. But he's smiling back at his boyfriend, annoyance hardly there.

"Needless to say, I figured it wouldn't take me too long to walk but....the rain happened, and yeah," Kuroo finishes, trying to make himself smaller. It's not possible. He may not be Bokuto, but Kuroo is tall and muscular, and his presence is massive in more ways than one. Tsukishima shakes his head. 

_You can't hide from me._

He lets the quiet settle in between them, comfortable, mindlessly rubbing patterns into Kuroo's forearms. It seems stupid, but Tsukishima feels like he needs to cherish him a little right then. The fact he could've never seen Kuroo again makes his anger spike again, but it's vastly overpowered by the need to surround himself with everything Kuroo has to offer.

It's what's important, he thinks.

"I guess I can postpone the murder," Tsukishima says with a sigh sometime later, letting himself settle deeper against his boyfriend. It's cozy, and he feels his eyelids start to grow heavy. All his nightmare scenarios really did wear him out, not to mention the late hour. Maybe his body is finally letting him feel the exhaustion, now that Kuroo is safe and sound. "At least until I know you won't get sick."

If he's not here to bundle Kuroo up or force him to drink fluids, the fool will try to walk back out into the rain, Tsukishima knows he will. Kuroo thinks he's invincible, and it makes Tsukishima both extremely proud and extremely concerned.

Not that Kuroo knows about either. That's fine too.

Kuroo chuckles, lying back, and taking Tsukishima with him. They land in an ungraceful tangle of limbs, but it works for them. They've never been neat sleepers. It's not possible, with their heights, or their weird need to fall asleep huddled even though they will most assuredly wake up separated. It's a comfort.

They really should get to bed, their real bed, but...

This is nice, warm.

Kuroo rolls them over, tucking Tsukishima against his chest, and mouths gently at the back of his neck. There's a lot still to say, but they're tired and the rain has returned to being relaxing instead of terrifying, lulling them in the low light of their living room.

Good thing they were too cheap to buy the brighter lamps.

Tsukishima huffs a laugh. Ah, Kuroo is rubbing off on him in all the best and worst ways. It makes Tsukishima's smile grow, and he hides it in the beanbag.

Still....Tsukishima can't let one thing slide, no matter how relieved he is. It eats at him, whittling away at his heart and soul until the words tumble out of him, vulnerable and far too quiet.

"Please...don't do that again," he whispers, and he knows Kuroo gets what he means. It's not meant to guilt him, but...Tsukishima means it. If Kuroo can help it, he should never do something like this again.

Tsukishima will gladly do whatever it takes to get him home as an alternative, but just...not this. Never this.

His boyfriend tenses behind him, but then presses in tighter, like he never wants to let go. He won't, all night. Tsukishima knows it.

He blinks away some wetness in his eyes, because it's uncalled for and childish, but Kuroo must sense it anyways. He grabs the nearest blanket, throwing it over them, and kisses Tsukishima again on the back of his head.

Kuroo tends to know what he needs, whether Tsukishima admits to it or not.

"I promise," Kuroo replies, and the last thing Tsukishima registers is a hand wrapping over his, sealing the deal.

\--

The next day, Tsukishima still feels like murdering someone, but it's subdued. Basically, he's not going to go out and  _look_  for this guy, but so help him, if he ever sees him in public...

All bets are off.

Tsukishima sighs into his tea, letting the rest of the tension fade away as he fixes Kuroo something for his immune system. It's citrus flavored, and Kuroo hates it, but if Tsukishima insists enough he'll have no choice but to force it down like a little kid taking his medicine.

When Kuroo wakes up, he does just that, because Tsukishima is often right about these things, and it's about as amusing as he expects.

"Goddamn," Kuroo curses, gagging on the last gulp, and Tsukishima has to look away. He's not a fan of the flavor either, and just the thought of it sends the memory of the taste back to his own tongue.

Blegh.

Kuroo rinses it down with a piece of chocolate cake, the  _last_  piece, but Tsukishima must still be feeling overly affectionate, since he doesn't feel like making a fuss.

He'll make another one later.

Besides, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't made the cake a little healthier this time around, purely for Kuroo's sake. When had he started catering to Kuroo like this? Without minding or second guessing it?

Probably around the same time Kuroo started folding Tsukishima's laundry the way he liked, or buying Tsukishima's favorite cereal.

It's the way things are, and Tsukishima's happiness is amplified when he feels Kuroo's arms wrap around him from behind.

"You're not still mad are you?" Kuroo mumbles into Tsukishima's shoulder, it's then Tsukishima realizes his boyfriend isn't wearing a shirt. Kuroo's chest is firm, and Tsukishima leans back into him. He knows if he turned around, he'd get a nice view, his fingers could graze every ridge of his abdomen...

The thought is tantalizing, more so than he expects.

A familiar heat coils in his stomach, a tingle travels up his legs and makes his skin itch for touch, and he's almost embarrassed for his timing. After such a scare...

He blamed Kuroo's influence, even though he knows he's just as guilty.

He's hyper aware of his clothes, his body, and most importantly, Kuroo pressing back into him.

And okay, maybe this is what Tsukishima needs. A different kind of relaxing, but the best kind. Asking for it is not usually his way, but it doesn't mean he denies it or keeps it hidden. It's just...Kuroo can often tell.

Tsukishima hums, shaking his head as he spreads his legs, letting Kuroo's thigh rest between them. It's the easiest way to communicate his desire, to let Kuroo feel it. He needs to communicate other things to Kuroo too..."I was never mad at you."

"I know," Kuroo says, but Tsukishima feels him sag a little more, the relief palpable. As if Tsukishima could be mad at Kuroo in this situation. The fondness surges again, egged on by the lust clouding up his brain. "But you know what I meant."

_Yeah..._

"I just hope for your sake I never see that guy in broad daylight," Tsukishima answers, like it's nothing, and he shivers as he presses the cleft of his ass against Kuroo's groin.

He usually hates wearing these shorts, they're too thin and kind of ratty, but right now he's more than grateful. Easy access.

He hears Kuroo take a sharp intake of breath, and he knows his goal has been reached. Tsukishima bites his lip, suppressing a smug smile.

"And why--why is that?" Kuroo says, a bit lost as he rests his hands on Tsukishima's hips, more to steady himself than anything. The waistband of the shorts is a little loose too. Kuroo's breath is warm where it ghosts over his neck, and Tsukishima sighs, tilting his head.

The heat coils tighter, his toes are already curling, pathetically wanton.

"I don't think you'd appreciate having your reputation ruined because your boyfriend punched someone in the middle of the quad," Tsukishima replies, though the idea sounds very enticing. Not as enticing as Kuroo carrying him over to the couch, but he'll get that soon enough.

"I don't know, that sounds pretty hot." Kuroo's laugh is about as magical as his hands, washing over Tsukishima, heavy and purposeful.

They're at his thighs now, squeezing the flesh there, because unlike Kuroo, Tsukishima has  _not_  felt the need for such an intense workout regimen. If he felt subconscious about it before, which he didn't, all thoughts would certainly be dashed with the way Kuroo is groping him, hands traveling up his stomach and over the beginnings of love handles.

"Guess I should be thankful anyways," Kuroo begins, and Tsukishima can feel the smirk, razor sharp and threatening to eat him alive. "I have such a loving boyfriend, one who deserves to be spoiled."

Tsukishima's whimper, yearning and in time with the roll of Kuroo's hips, ends the conversation.

\--

It's not uncommon for Kuroo to feel extra... _giving_. Most of the time it's when they're sitting on the couch, lazy, watching some movie they've seen twenty times before and are only half paying attention to.

Kuroo will send him one of those looks, the kind which drips sex and authority, one which only Tsukishima can decipher. Then, Kuroo will lie down on his back, not breaking the eye contact, and beckon Tsukishima over to sit obediently on his face.

Tsukishima doesn't have to admit it delights him; he's sure Kuroo can fucking tell, like he can tell now, as Tsukishima moans shamelessly while holding the couch's armrest for dear life.

"O-oh,  _oh_   _shit_ ," he whines, and it's becoming increasingly harder to keep his legs from trembling, from resting his hips down completely on Kuroo's face. He doubts Kuroo would mind, with how eagerly he's applying himself to making Tsukishima come from this.

Getting eaten out by Kuroo is a spiritual experience, truly.

Tsukishima's nails dig into the couch fabric, and Kuroo's hands are busy spreading his cheeks apart, tongue diving deeper into Tsukishima's hole.

Kuroo is so determined at everything he does, even taking Tsukishima apart. At the thought, Kuroo's hand draws back to deliver a harsh slap to Tsukishima's ass, and Tsukishima jumps. He wonders if the last handprint is still visible, refusing to fade away...

Thinking is becoming increasingly difficult.

He grinds his hips down, helping Kuroo go deeper, reaching every part of him. "Tetsu... _mmm_..."

His head is swimming; all he cares about is coming, but in this position he has to work for it. They both do, and maybe that's why Kuroo loves it so much.

He's being obscenely performative this time, slurping loudly, uncaring of the drool or jaw ache, his thumb teasingly circling Tsukishima's entrance every now and again. It's like he's having the time of his life, pushing Tsukishima to his limits.

It's maddening. Tsukishima falls for it though, his hips rolling, searching, and one of his hands fall to tug at Kuroo's hair. He's rough about it, and Kuroo moans, the vibrations making Tsukishima's legs spread wider.

Curse this stupid couch, it's too small.

Eventually, Kuroo makes him do most of the work, stilling himself so Tsukishima can bounce and twerk his hips as he pleases, using his tongue like one of the many toys in their drawer. Not enough, Kuroo knows it's not enough, but he likes seeing Tsukishima hunger for it.

_Asshole._

Yet the insult, even in his head, is hardly powerful. Tsukishima writhes, and doesn't care how he sounds. He's so damn keyed up, his muscles tight, he just wants and wants and--

He cries out, garbled, untangling his fingers from Kuroo's hair to reach up and tug at one of his own nipples, the sensation sharp and intoxicating. It's too hot, his skin is burning, aching, he needs more before he does anything truly humiliating.

Any other day, Kuroo might push him to that point, until Tsukishima is crying or babbling, but Tsukishima can sense something different about him today. Kuroo is impatient, and Tsukishima can't help but feel a little proud. By now, Kuroo's cock must be begging for release, untouched...

"Tetsu...c'mon... _please_." Tsukishima punctuates the request with an unsteady jerk as Kuroo's thumb dips into his entrance, and he knows at that point Tsukishima can't take anymore. Fortunately, neither can he.

Tsukishima manages to catch the glint of ferocity in Kuroo's eyes before he's being moved, manhandled willingly until he's turned around, face to face with Kuroo's leaking cock.

Oh, so this is how he wants to finish things. Tsukishima can't say he disagrees.

His mouth waters instead. The tip of Kuroo's cock is an angry red, precum dripping down along the veins of the shaft, and Tsukishima moans, taking it in his hand. Always so heavy, so filling. Kuroo's hips jump, and Tsukishima's own determination blooms.

He blushes as he spits onto Kuroo's cock, slicking it up in the stereotypical, porn film way Kuroo likes for whatever reason. Kuroo mutters a curse at the action, and Tsukishima gives his cock a few firm pumps before he's taking it into his mouth, the bitter taste coating his tongue.

"Shit,  _yes_ ," Kuroo groans, squeezing Tsukishima's ass before giving the blond's cock some much deserved attention. Tsukishima feels hot breath hover over him, a teasing prelude of his reward. Showing his appreciation, Tsukishima takes Kuroo deeper, fisting the parts he can't reach. If it makes some extra, wet noises, so be it. He can give Kuroo a show too when he wants.

He hears Kuroo growl, stilling Tsukishima's hips, which he hadn't realized were shaking so much, and utters his final command. "Make sure to come in my mouth, okay?"

Who is Tsukishima to refuse?

He moans, loud and a bit too purposefully around Kuroo's cock. They can last a good amount of time if they try, but that's not what Tsukishima wants. He wants Kuroo to come hard and fast, to completely fall to pieces because of Tsukishima's mouth...his touch...

Tsukishima hollows his cheeks, his other hand cupping Kuroo's balls as he takes Kuroo in feverishly, but he's past feeling ashamed about it. Not now, after all this time. Not when Kuroo's hips are straining to push further into Tsukishima's mouth, so needy.

_All for me..._

Tsukishima pulls back to gasp; Kuroo is just as gifted, and just as determined to make Tsukishima come first. He has Tsukishima's cock stuffed fully down his throat, and Tsukishima wishes he could see his teary eyes. Show off.

It's not gonna pay off for him though. Tsukishima knows this as he tries not to smirk, taking Kuroo's cock in just far enough to choke. The sound is filthy, but he's sure it reaches Kuroo's ears, another thing which drives him up the wall.

It's the perfect prelude to Tsukishima's last move, the kill shot. Or in this case, the money shot.

He moans as Kuroo swallows around his cock, his toes curling, and it takes everything to not get lost in the sensation, to chase his orgasm and push back.

Kuroo's mouth feels so amazing, so attentive.

Everything about Kuroo is so attentive...

_"I just wanted to get home faster. I missed you."_

And suddenly, Tsukishima feels twice as generous.

He takes his mouth away, letting the mixture of spit and precum in his mouth drip out and onto Kuroo's cock, making each stroke bounce off the space around them. Kuroo's hand grips his ass, and Tsukishima laughs, too sex drunk to be entirely smug.

He's been lewd all morning, no harm in adding to it at this point. He rubs his cheek against the head of Kuroo's cock, having enough sense to push his glasses away before he kisses the tip, words hot and tickling against it. "Make sure to come on my face, okay?"

He tricks himself into thinking the words are mocking, as if that gets rid of his blush or the fact he will hide his face at his own boldness later, but it's genuine. Kuroo knows it's genuine too, and he succumbs to Tsukishima's game instantly.

Kuroo pulls his mouth off Tsukishima's cock, throwing his head back. " _Ah_ , Kei, f-fuck."

The splash of Kuroo's cum against his cheek and chin is enough to push Tsukishima close to the edge, and he moves to his side frantically, reaching down to give himself a few strokes.

Then, his vision blacks out, so deliciously, like it always does, his mouth open in a silent scream.

It's perverted of him, he knows it, and he'll never admit it aloud, but he thinks he could chase this feeling forever. It travels up his legs, his spine, like a shot of pure ecstasy that only lasts a few seconds. It's not fair, but it's so worth it. His brain short circuits, his legs twitch; he loves it.

Love it enough to not mind the mess on his face as his body finally relaxes, letting him flop unceremoniously.

He thinks his foot is close enough to kick Kuroo in the face, but he's too boneless to care. He's as light as air right now, and Kuroo's cum has started to drip from his chin down to his neck, and he doesn't mind in the slightest.

Out of habit, his tongue flicks out to catch some of the cum beading on his upper lip, and he feels Kuroo scramble to sit up, like he doesn't want to miss a second of it.

What an idiot.

Yet, Tsukishima doesn't stop his dazed little show. This turns Kuroo on like no tomorrow, and it's rare Tsukishima allows it...

So he figures he can indulge Kuroo a little before he wipes it all off. Tsukishima's own mess is splayed out over Kuroo's torso anyways, so it's only fair.

Still, with the air of sex dwindling away, replaced by a heavy wave of sleepiness and affection, Tsukishima avoids Kuroo's piercing stare. Instead, he busies himself with trailing his fingers through the drops on his cheek, bringing them to his mouth afterwards.

From the way Kuroo shudders, Tsukishima wouldn't be surprised if he was ready to go again.

Maybe later, for now...

Tsukishima sits up, making no effort to right his hair or pull on some clothes. This is something he is comfortable with, and he picks up his glasses, welcoming clarity once more.

When he finally looks up, Kuroo's smile makes him want to either crawl under blankets for two hundred year, or kiss it away.

It's a weird combination.

Kuroo's eyes are lit up with something far too loving for Tsukishima to have ever deserved, but there's fire in there too, like his desire has only been somewhat sated, and is building again. Tsukishima bites his lip as Kuroo rearranges them, and it makes Tsukishima snort. Their heavy limbs are not making things easy, but they eventually end up face to face, Kuroo half in Tsukishima's lap, his smile edging closer to smug.

Okay, so it pisses Tsukishima off a  _little_.

Not enough to do more than lightly shove him though.

Kuroo laughs, but the obnoxious quality of it is made softer by the way his hands intertwine with Tsukishima's. "Well, if I thought you were tense before, you definitely aren't now."

_You_...

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "Someone's arrogant."

"Because that someone is one hundred percent right," Kuroo says, and...he is, but it doesn't make it tolerable. "Judging by this anyways." Kuroo's other hand dips into the cum drying on his chest, Tsukishima's, and the blond blushes up to his ears.

He hates Kuroo, but it's nothing compared to how much he loves him, and Tsukishima will probably never figure that ratio out.

He doesn't break their connection though; if anything, his grip on Kuroo's hand tightens. This  _had_  been what he needed, he knows Kuroo can sense it, can tell from his expression alone.

So, Tsukishima lets Kuroo be proud and overconfident for now; and if there ever comes a time where he's lost and alone, physically or mentally, Tsukishima will be there to pick up the slack.

And... _relax_  him, in whatever way Kuroo pleases.

Whatever keeps him from murdering those responsible...

In public anyways.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated ^^  
> (also protective Tsukki is everything and we need more okay?) 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)   
>  [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)


End file.
